


Оптом дешевле

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey





	Оптом дешевле

— Минерва?

— Из первокурсников светленький слизеринец и кудрявый с Райвенкло! — бодро отрапортовала заместитель. — С Гриффиндора...

Она помрачнела.

— Дай угадаю, Гарри Поттер, — улыбнулся Дамблдор. — Как обычно.

Минерва недовольно поджала губы и кивнула, садясь на свое место.

— Помона?

— В этом году только Джастин, — отозвалась профессор Спраут.

— У меня никого, — поспешил сообщить Флитвик.

— Отлично, — кивнул Дамблдор и за спиной кресла Макгонагалл подергал за мантию Снейпа. — Северус, у тебя?

— Что у меня? — процедил Снейп, подняв бровь.

— Ага, и Северус, — пробормотал Альбус, отставая от зельевара.

После праздничного ужина все упомянутые личности были собраны в кабинете директора.

— Вам, наверное, интересно, зачем я вас тут ... — начал директор, разглядывая такую разношерстную компанию, в которую вошли даже первокурсники и один очень недовольный декан. В этот момент вспыхнул камин. — Ну что еще?

— Директор Дамблдор, вы еще не начали? — в камине появилась голова Люциуса Малфоя. — Возьмите Цисси, пожалуйста!

— Мистер Малфой, имейте совесть! — недовольно ответил Дамблдор.

— Потом сочтемся, — не слушая его, Люциус исчез, и теперь из камина выдвигались ноги Нарциссы Малфой, а за ними и вся Нарцисса Малфой, по—видимому, оглушенная Петрификусом. — Оптом же дешевле!

— На чем я остановился? — спросил Дамблдор у обалдевших гостей. — Ах да. Мы здесь собрались, чтобы изгнать попаданцев этого года. Потому что мистер Малфой, как ни прискорбно, прав — оптом дешевле.


End file.
